


Lost at Sea

by whensheflies



Series: Lost at Sea [1]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, vague willabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-26
Updated: 2006-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3826327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whensheflies/pseuds/whensheflies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth has a guest on a very important day. Takes place long after DMC and AWE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost at Sea

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted at lj in 2006.

Lost At Sea

With a heavy heart, she watched him walk out of her life. She watched his boots, watched every deliberate step that took him further and further away from her. She waited expectantly for a last word, a last look, that would never come. And in that moment, she realized that he took a piece of her with him. A part of her would always be lost at sea with the elusive man who meant everything and nothing to her.

***

Elizabeth Swann sat before her mirror and adjusted the veil that sat atop her light brown hair. In a few short hours she would become Mrs. William Turner. After all these years, after all the adventures and mishaps, she and Will were finally going to dedicate their lives to each other. She smiled at her reflection. Will was a good man, someone who could support her and love her unconditionally. And yet, there was something tucked back in the deepest recesses of her consciousness. Doubt? Elizabeth tried to hide it away, tried to ignore it, by applying more blush to her cheeks with a large brush.

"Miss Swann," Elizabeth’s maid knocked lightly on her door, poking her plump head inside the room, "There’s a visitor waiting for you in the parlor."

Elizabeth turned and stood, her wedding dress swishing around her. "Doesn't Will know about all the superstitions? It's bad luck to see me in my dress. Tell him to go. Tell him I'll see him soon enough."

"It's not Master Will, Miss."

Elizabeth’s eyes met the maid’s sharply. It couldn’t possibly. "Who?"

The maid gave a slightly disapproving look. "You'd best come and see to it yourself."

Elizabeth dismissed the maid and checked herself in the mirror once more before stepping out of her room.

When she reached the parlor, he didn’t notice her presence at first. His back was to her and he was inspecting a sword on the wall. She stood there in silence for a moment, watching him. Much to her dismay, just seeing him in the flesh again made her whole body feel electrified.

"Jack Sparrow." Elizabeth cleared her throat quickly when his name came out of her mouth hoarse.

Jack turned, his lips curled in that dastardly smile. He gave her a little bow. "My lady."

"You are the last person I expected to see at my door today." Elizabeth said, trying to make her tone remain neutral.

"But you were expecting me, then?"

Elizabeth opened her mouth to speak, but Jack took a step closer to her and she couldn’t think of what to say.

"Elizabeth." Jack said, though he didn’t move any closer than that one step. He appeared to be physically holding himself back, but his dark eyes told the aching truth.

Elizabeth seemed to know everything that his eyes wanted to say. "Why now, Jack?" she asked, her pitch rising a little with emotion.

Jack looked from side to side uneasily and flapped his hands in front of him. "I’ve been meaning to—"

"It's been three years, Jack. You’ve been meaning to? Did you honestly expect me to wait forever?" she said, growing more and more hysterical.

"Well, I’m here now." Jack said, moving closer so only a breath's space lie between them. "I didn’t mean for it to be so long, love."

Elizabeth tried not to look him in the eye. It was always his eyes that were her undoing. "It’s too late, Jack. I’m marrying Will." She said, fighting back tears.

Jack lifted his eyebrows in mock surprise. "Aye. So, you’ve made your choice then, Lizzie?"

"You left me no other choice." Elizabeth’s voice was no more than a whisper.

Jack lifted his hand and pushed a lock of Elizabeth’s hair off her shoulder, brushing her skin with his fingertips while he did it. Elizabeth forced herself not to shudder when Jack’s fingers traced their way up her neck until he grasped her chin. He lifted her head so she had to look in his eyes.

"I could have given you the world, Elizabeth. I can give you the sea. I can give you more than that whelp ever can. I can give you freedom." Jack said fiercely. He lowered his face to hers and Elizabeth could almost feel his lips on hers before she turned her face away.

"No."

Jack lowered his head. "No." he echoed her rejection and took a step backwards. "I see it was a mistake coming here." He continued to walk backwards.

"Jack, wait." Elizabeth pleaded. She did not know why she tried to keep him there. She had made her choice.

Jack just stared at her. His gaze was stony and bittersweet. He opened as if to speak, but then shook his head and turned on his heel.

With a heavy heart, she watched him walk out of her life. She watched his boots, watched every deliberate step that took him further and further away from her. She waited expectantly for a last word, a last look, that would never come. And in that moment, she realized that he took a piece of her with him. A part of her would always be lost at sea with the elusive man who meant everything and nothing to her.


End file.
